Lover vs Lover
by xXYaoiLuverXx
Summary: Royal Rumble is coming up some superstars are ready but one particular isnt so ready because he know that he going to have to fight against his own lover AMBREIGNS Slash Dom:Dean Sub:Roman I hope you enjoy and I hope your ready for the Royal Rumble


Lover vs Lover

Italics: thoughts

Warning: Slash M/M, boy love

Disclaimers: I don't own Ambreigns

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>*This takes place after Smackdown Jan 22 2015*<p>

The Royal Rumbles was just days away every superstar was fired up adrenaline pumping, minds focusing on the goal, the goal to wrestlemania but not everyone was in the right mind no not at all one superstar had a million thoughts going through his head the main one being that he and his lover were going to have to fight each other.

"Ughhhh this can't be happening." The Samoan said who was under a lot stress

_What happen if it's me and him the last two what do I do? Do I call it a quit? Do I throw him out the ring? Do I let him throw me out the ring? What am I going to do? _Roman thought

Roman was pacing back n forth in his locker room just thinking he didn't even Notice that someone came and was watching him.

"He's going to hate me if I throw him over but if I don't then he's gonna hate me if I let him throw me over...ughhhhhh why is this so complicated." Roman said

"What's so complicated? And who is he? And why is he gonna hate you?" Said the person who's been watching Roman

Roman jump a little cuz one he was so into his thoughts he didn't know somebody came in and two he recognize that voice instantly it was him the one person he didn't need to see right now it was his lover the lunatic fringe Dean Ambrose

"oh Dean it's you Hey what's up." Roman said trying to avoid the question Dean ask earlier

"I came in to see if you was ready to go home now but it looks like your having a mind battle right now care to tell me what's wrong." Dean said

"It's nothing I'm just thinking about things." Roman said avoiding eye contact any contact really.

Dean stared at Roman he knew something was wrong because if there was truly nothing wrong he would of look Dean right in the eyes and told him there was nothing wrong

"Roman what's the matter something bothering you tell me maybe I can help." Dean said

"There's nothing wrong alright let's just go home." Roman said trying to get past Dean but Dean stood his ground and didn't let me him go past

Dean grab his hand with a firm grip "Joe if there something bothering you tell me I really want to know you know how you get when you keep things inside and don't tell know one please just let it out." Dean plead he was serious he even used Romans real name to show how serious he was

Roman looked at Dean in the eyes and sighed "I don't want to be in the Royal Rumble anymore." He said as he sat down on the bench

Dean was confused and he sat down next to Roman "are you sure your my boyfriend like your not an imposter right? Because I could of sworn that Roman was excited about the Royal Rumble and couldn't wait until Sunday." Dean said

Roman sighed "that's the thing I'm not ready for the Royal Rumble I thought I was but then everything just hit me and I don't know what to do about it." He said

"Well tell me let me help you." Dean said

"Your going to get mad at me if I tell you." Roman said as he look at Dean who look at him back with just tell me already face

"Alright this have been in my mind for the past week and is now impacting me more because the rumble is in a couple of days. I'm scared ok I'm scared what happens if it me and you left huh what are we going to do your going to hate me if I eliminate you and if I don't and let you eliminate me your going to hate me because I didn't even try and If you hate me that mean no relationship and no relationship means no us and no us I don't know how I'm suppose to live because you mean everything to and I'm in love with your crazy ass. I know last Royal Rumble wasn't that great but we wasn't together we didn't know the feelings we had for each other it's different now to know that I'm going to be in the ring with you but against it fucking hurts I don't wanna fight you I wanna be on your side I want both of us to win I want both of us to go to wrestlemania. Sometimes i wish that the rumble was tag team and that me and you was partners we would dominate the whole rumble and we both would win but sadly that can't happen." Roman said emotional he didn't know why he was so emotional he would get like that every time he was around Dean all his emotions would just all come out

Dean looked at his lover he felt bad yeah he had the same thoughts about them being the only two but he never but he never got deep into thought with unlike Roman

"First off I will never ever ever I don't care how pissed you get me I will never hate you do you hear me huh you hear me loud in clear." said Dean who brought Roman into a tight but loving embrace as he wrapped his arms around Romans mid-sections and Roman wrapped his arms around Deans neck

"Second your not the only one whose been thinking about it I have to and if it us whose the last two whatever the outcome were both winners because we made it that far if you eliminate me you eliminate me I rather have you eliminate me than anyone else so you don't have to be scared and think I will hate you if you eliminate me cuz I will never hate you baby do you know you just being my boyfriend makes me a winner I'm the luckiest man in the world because at the end of the day I'm with you and that's the best prize anybody could ask for." Said Dean give his baby a kiss on the forehead

Roman put his head on Deans shoulder he felt like a hundred pound weight was lifted off his chest what Dean had said overwhelmed Roman and he started to cry not for saddest for happiness he was lucky to have someone like Dean he loved him so much he didn't know what he would do without Dean alway knew what to say he always there when Roman needed him the most.

"What wrong baby." Dean Said getting worried.

"It's just I'm so happy that I have you in my life and that your not going nowhere." Roman said as he look up and smile at him and Dean smiled with him as their lips connected as their love poured into each other

The kissed lasted for a couple of more second then Dean pulled away giving Roman another sweet peck on the lips "Come on let's go home." Dean said as Roman as they got up and left.

Sure the rumble was still on Romans mind but he knew whether the outcome that both of them were winners because they had each other and that bond of passionate fire they had for each other will never die out

The End

* * *

><p>omg I'm finally finish I hoped you like it and I hope your ready for the Royal Rumble cuz I'm sorta am I'm a little nervous I want Roman or Dean to win What about you guys who do you want to win? Anyway I hoped you like the story :3 Bye guys :D<p> 


End file.
